


Reverence

by TheBritishGovernment



Series: FlashFic Prompts [2]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Dom Q, M/M, Sub James Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBritishGovernment/pseuds/TheBritishGovernment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond groaned, earning himself another slap, this time to the other cheek. “Quiet,” Q said more forcefully and this time Bond stayed quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverence

Bond’s muscles were straining, his fingers wrapped around the bars of their headboard with a white knuckled grip as Q kneeled over him. “Well get on with it,” Bond said in small rebellion. 

In response the leather riding crop smacked his cheek in a light sting, not enough to cut the skin, but enough to leave a red mark standing out. “Shush, pet,” Q said, his voice dark but somehow managing to stay away from harsh. 

Bond groaned, earning himself another slap, this time to the other cheek. “Quiet,” Q said more forcefully and this time Bond stayed quiet. 

“Much better,” Q said appreciatively. He looked down at Bond with a small smile on his face. For once there weren’t any bruises or knife wounds and the skin, other than the scars, was unblemished. “You’re so pretty like this. Straining to keep yourself still. To do just what I say. Perfect.” He stopped a moment to watch the muscles dance under his finger tips as he ran the lightly from the collar around Bond’s neck down his chest and stopping just before touching Bond’s cock. 

Bond arched into the touch, his hips coming off the bed to try and find Q’s hand. “Ah, ah, ah,” Q scolded, slapping Bond’s thigh with the riding crop. 

Bond’s hips fell back to the bed and Bond bit his lip in an effort to not make any noise.

“Beautiful,” Q said, not bothering to hide the reverence in his voice. It really was. Bond was so reactive to his touch when he let himself be. He could be so detached from his own body some days that he wouldn’t notice if Q was sitting on him if it didn’t block his line of sight. But when he was stripped and spread out just for Q every nerve seemed to come to life under even the lightest of graze across the tanned skin. 

The best part by far was the way that Bond stayed. The way that he did whatever Q asked of him. He might put up a fight but that only made the moment that he did give into Q’s demands that much more thrilling.

**Author's Note:**

> For the flashfic prompt "whipped"


End file.
